Jessie Fulminis (Preases)
Jessie Fulminis is the main character of the cancelled Webcomic/Animated Pilot "Preases." She is the most prominent iteration of Jessie, as this version of her character lasted the longest before the "Preases" Project was dropped. Concept and Creation Jessie was the first character designed for Preases, thus it seemed fitting that she be the series' main character. That being said, her personality was not so resolute, and ended up going through a lot of changes in development. Most notably, her character was originally intended to be a lot meaner and less optimistic, and the story would have revolved around her learning the importance of treating people fairly. This personality was dropped for a character that the series creator herself admits is less interesting, and the change was most likely made out of laziness, as it is difficult to make a fundamentally rude and condescending character likable. Appearance Jessie is a 15 year-old caucasian female, with pale skin and light blonde hair. She is mostly unblemished, save for the freckles around her nose, and while her hair is long, the ends of it are typically tied back, often with a pony-tail or some barrettes. Her signature outfit consists of a white t-shirt depicting Commander Beethoven, her favorite character from a cartoon known as Adolescent Toxic Commando Kitties, or ATCK for short. Underneath is a bright pink skirt, and for shoes she wears light-purple uggs. Strangest of all is the belt, which rests on her stomach on top of her shirt, and doesn't seem to be holding up anything. That being said, this outfit was mainly used for promotional materials, as in the comic Jessie would wear multiple different outfits, albeit all of them will either depict the color pink, or some sort of cat theme. When transforming into Preases this outfit would change to a light green tunic with a green hooded cape that comes down to her ankles. This outfit would also include a belt containing a multitude of pockets, a thigh-pouch on her left leg, dark green boots, and dark green fingerless gloves with metal plating. This metal, along with the metal buttons and buckles of the suit glow faintly, albeit not any brighter than the screen of any given electronic device. Underneath all of this is a suit of full-body chain-mail, though the amateur artwork makes it look more like full-body fishnet stockings. And lastly, the costume casts a sort of veil over Jessie, hiding her face and making her skin appear grey, making her eyes glow and change shape as though she were wearing a mask. This veil can be activated and deactivated at will. Personality Jessie is friendly, upbeat, and a known goofball, often responding to situations with her own sort of awkward humor. She highly values the idea of being a "Hero," having grown up on superhero comics and movies, and wants nothing more than to save the day and have fun doing it. That being said, she isn't incapable of recognizing when a situation becomes more dire, however given the fact that she is both extremely gullible and highly dense, these moments are rare. Jessie loves the idea of doing the right thing, but lacks the introspection to realize what this "right thing" might be. She isn't unaware of her shortcomings, and as things become more dire she begins to doubt herself more and more, developing a deep discomfort with the situation at hand as well as a distinct awareness that she is in way over her head. But it's in these moments that she does her best to be a source of happiness to those around her, doing everything she can to lighten the mood or help those around her. Above all else, Jessie has a big heart and is a regular source of compassion and kindness to those around her. She is fiercely loyal to her friends and her family, and would do anything to help or protect them. Even when she's unable to help, she can always be looked upon as a source of inspiration, and she will support those she cares about no matter what it costs her. In fact, the only moments you ever see her truly lash out is when these people are hurt or threatened. In most other situations she does her best to keep things light, regardless of how heavy her heart may feel sometimes.